Related prior art systems use software security to enable/disable specific functions via encryption mechanisms, blocking mechanisms and certain software functions. For example, a purchaser is sold a very large fully featured piece of software, but the purchaser does not want or require all of the features. The unwanted features are selectively disabled in that software. This reduced feature software would have a discounted purchase price. Then later on, the purchaser has a need for some of the disabled software features. The purchaser contacts the seller or the software originator and requests activation of the disabled feature(s). The purchaser pays an additional fee and then the seller or originator activates the feature(s).
This type of upgradeable software is currently available in the industry today. Specifically, in the telecommunications and IVR industries, because of the difficulty with hardware on-site upgrades and maintenance requirements, the desirable methodology is to use software enabled or upgrades, rather than anticipating and allowing for the installation of additional hardware.
A major problem is that this system is binary, i.e. the purchaser either has the feature or does not have the feature. So that even if the purchaser needs the feature for only a minor amount of time, e.g. 2 minutes per 24 hour time period, the purchaser must still buy the feature. or example, a major software developer distributed a CD ROM disk storing every piece of software that they produce. A purchaser of that CD ROM would then call a telephone number, and place an order for particular programs and features. The developer would then give you the code to unlock the requested programs and features for use.
Another problem with this binary system is that once the additional feature has be enabled, it cannot be disabled. Specifically, the purchaser cannot have the feature be re-disabled, once the purchaser buys it. For example, many `shareware` programs are distributed free of charge, but to acquire the more advanced features, the user contacts the program originator and pays a fee. The user cannot obtain a refund when finished with the advanced features.
A further problem with this binary system is that acquisition of the additional feature(s) is not instantaneous. Thus, operations must cease while the purchaser contacts the seller or originator for obtaining the desired additional features. In both of the examples described above, the purchaser must call the seller or originator and then pay a fee, before being allowed access to the features.